1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food storage containers and, more particularly, to storage containers for cupcakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable or recyclable containers for frosted cupcakes are widely used today by grocery store bakeries and other commercial bakeries. These containers often have a container bottom into which the cupcakes are placed and a container lid which fits over the container bottom and locks to the container bottom in some fashion. These containers are useful for keeping the cupcakes from touching one another from side-to-side as well as keeping the cupcakes sealed from the environment. However, when these containers tip or turn over, the cupcakes move around inside the container, often causing the frosting to stick to the container lid and thereby ruining any design on the frosting. There is, therefore, a need for a cupcake storage container which keeps the cupcakes from moving around inside the storage container, even when the container is tipped or turned over.
In the reusable food storage container market, there are various sizes of containers available. However, there are no known commercially available reusable containers designed specifically for frosted cupcakes. As with the disposable/recyclable container market, it would be useful if a reusable storage container were designed to keep the cupcakes from moving around inside the storage container.
Therefore, the present invention seeks to provide a cupcake storage container which reduces the movement of a stored cupcake inside the container even during movement of the container.